More Than Friends
by Queen of Pen and Paper
Summary: Amber Lee is your average Slytherin. Pureblood, rich and thinks highly of herself. But there are a few things that separate her from the majority of her House. The first being her friendship with Harry Potter, Second was her side during the war. But with the war over and their last year approaching, the Ministry decided on a Marriage Law that could very well threaten their peace.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

September first came quickly, both for those looking forward to it, and those dreading it. Among those looking forward to it were the famous Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. But also their less famous friends Amber Lee was looking forward to the coming year. She had a feeling that it would be a great year, yet she had no idea what was yet to come.

"Amber Lucinda Lee if you are still asleep I am going to Avada you!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice yelled, seemingly from the other side of her Manor. Said witch stomped up the stairs to the room her best friend was currently occupying.

"Uh I'm up Pans I swear." Amber said groggily, running sleep out of her eyes. The girl had, in fact, just woken up.

"Always the Slytherin Amber, always the Slytherin. At least tell me your packed?" Pansy asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes I packed last night after you gave me the 'You're So Disorganized' speech!"

"Weeell...you really are Amb sorry " Pansy laughed, "anyway get your skinny bum out of that bed. It's time for school!"

Pansy ran out of the room in search of her mother, to inquire as to when the girls were leaving.

Amber laughed as she got out of bed slowly. She padded over to the wardrobe she had put her clothes in. Scanning over her clothes quickly she pulled denim skinny jeans and a white and purple Superdry jumper over her skinny, 5"8 frame. She may have been raised as a Pureblood but she was sure into her Muggle clothing brands.

Pulling on her black Toms she grabbed her wand, shrunk her Hogwarts trunk, and proceeded to sprint down the maze of stairs in search of food to satisfy the hunger making it's self known to anyone within 30 yards of Amber.

Walking into the kitchen Amber saw a small House Elf making eggs waffles by the dozen.

"Good morning Zulu, the breakfast smells amazing. Need any help?"

"Oh no Miss Lee," the Elf squeaked, "Miss Lee must sit and wait for her breakfast. Zulu did not know Miss would be up so soon. If Zulu had known she would have made Misses breakfast sooner."

Amber opened her mouth to defend the slight thing but was interrupted by Mrs. Parkinson entering the kitchen.

"Now Zulu, we have talked about speaking badly of yourself. You Elves are not our slaves nor servants, simply our helpers. You deserve as much respect as we do."

"Yes Mistress," Zulu exclaimed, tears in her eyes after disappointing her beloved Mistress. "Zulu will not forget again Mistress!"

Mrs. Parkinson nodded warmly to the Elf who continued to make breakfast. She then turned to Amber.

"Now Amber dear you and Pansy will meet Draco and Blaise at King's Cross as soon as you have finished your breakfast. I unfortunately will not be there to see you off as Pansy's father's trial is today and I must witness against his crimes."

Pansy's father was one of the many faithful Death Eaters that had been caught, and was one of the last to be trialed.

"No bother Mrs- Helena," Mrs. Parkinson insisted Amber was a daughter and therefore would not tolerate her second daughter called her Mrs. Parkinson. But old habits die hard. "I just hope you will be alright. I'll be sure to owl and check on you tomorrow."

Mrs. Parkinson smiled warmly at her second daughter.

"No need for that dear. But do loom out for Pansy. What with her father and the difficult year you face...well just keep an eye on her won't you?"

"Of course Mrs- Helena." Amber puzzled over the part about them having a difficult year. She shook it off as probably just the NEWTs.

Amber soon got her breakfast off of Zulu. She dug in but the resurface of a memory brought Amber to tears. Mornings with her parents, Mum would make waffles and eggs and Dad would give out to the newspaper as if he could change the news. As silent tears rolled down Amber's cheek she felt a wave of depression hit her.

It was mornings like these that she missed them most.

* * *

After everyone was fed, Pansy and Amber apparated to a secluded area near Kings Cross and made their way.

At the door stood Draco and Blaise.

Blaise looked like he was glowing with the sunlight hitting his dark, Italian skin. His eyes were on fire and his dark hair ruffled in the slight breeze. He stood straight with a slight pout on his face. Amber knew it well. It was his girls-love-me face.

Stood next to Blaise was what could only be his polar opposite. Draco Malfoy. His pale skin seemed to transmit a pearly glow as the sun hit it. His white blonde hair was un-gelled and was waving in the slight breeze. Two pieces of hair dropped just above his eyes. In all honesty he was even more gorgeous now that he was free of his father. His eyes were no longer cold and cruel but almost warm.

Both looked at the two girls after Pansy let out a girly squeal and beelined towards the boys.

Blaise wrapped his unbilogical sister in a huge hug.

Draco's attention was on the laughing, brunette who walked slowly towards him.

He smiled as he saw familiar, laughing blue/green eyes zero in on him. Her waist length, honey brown hair was plaited to the side, a few wisps escaping to frame her face.

But as Draco looked at her he saw the hint of sorrow and sadness that came with the death of a parent or parents in this case. Her laugh was a little less loud, her eyes a little less bright. But most of all the spring in her step had diminished slightly. And it seemed only Draco could see it.

"Hey there stranger." A sweet teasing voice said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"Oh hello there, woman I've never seen in my life." Draco

laughed and stepped forward to pull Amber into a hug. As she wrapped her arms around his waist he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

"Oi you two!" A voice bellowed. "Let's go we only have eight

minutes till the blasted train leaves!"

The voice belonged to Blaise.

Releasing each other, Amber and Draco made their way to their friends and together, the four of them crossed over to platform nine and three quarters, none expecting the twist that was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Okay so this is chapter 1. I hope you like it. I loved writing about Pansy kind of being bitchy again! It's great fun to write so I think I'll keep it! Like I said last time this is my first fanfic so do tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh this chapter is dedicated to two people! My amazing beta Queen of Ink and Shadows and also my first reviewer TearsOfEagles! Thank you both so much!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot about this in the last chapter but I do not own any of the characters, places, brands you may recognize I simply like to watch them dance! But Amber Lee is mine!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The group of four boarded the train quickly and got a compartment. They sat two facing two ready to catch up on the week or two they missed.

"So," Blaise began, somewhat hesitantly. "How are you holding up Amb?"

Amber took a deep breath. She had never cried in public and she was not going to start now. Not even with her best friends. She was a Slytherin for Salazar's sake!

"Uhm...good I guess. I mean it's still hard but I'd be worried if it wasn't...you know?"

They all nodded, giving Amber a sympathetic smile.

It looked like they were going to ask some more sappy questions but just at that moment Harry Potter walked into their compartment.

"Hey Amb. Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson." Harry smiled at Amber and nodded towards the rest.

"Potter." Three Slytherins said together.

"Oh hey Harry what's up?" Amber asked smiling.

"Well Ron, 'Mione and I haven't seen you since the start of the summer so we wanted to catch up but if you're busy..?" Harry hedged.

Amber decided she could be sad and depressing later. She needed to catch up with her Gryffindor friends.

"Nah I'm not busy. Course I'll come sit with you and the gang." Amber laughed getting up. "See you guys at the feast."

Amber hugged Pansy and smiled at Draco and Blaise and left with Harry, leaving her Slytherin friends wondering was she really alright?

"Amber oh my goodness you're so pretty!"

"I love your jumper!"

"How are the snakes-"

The speaker of the last line got a slap. From both Amber and Hermione.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "They're Amber's best friends! Respect them like they respect us."

"Yeah you're right, sorry 'Mione." Ron turned to Amber. "Really sorry about calling your friends snakes."

Amber laughed loudly.

"Thanks 'Mione. And it's okay Ron I'm used to it."

"So," Harry asked timidly. "How are the Slytherins?"

Amber sighed. So much for escaping the depressing subjects...

"They're fine. I mean Pansy's father's trial is today but I don't think she cares really. Draco gets kind of lonely living in that huge Manor all alone. And Blaise...well I think he's okay. At least he seems the least depressed of all of us." She sighed. "Well how are you guys?"

"We're good considering. Harry was taking care of little Teddy all summer in Grimmauld Places with Ginny. We hardly saw them. Wheras Ron and I stayed in the Burrow for most of the holidays." Hermione explained.

"Get up to anything fun?" Amber asked and winked at the couple. Her Slytherin was starting to show.

Ron turned bright red and Hermione turned a cute shade of pink. Meanwhile Harry attempted to hold in his laughter but it was in vain and he and Amber laughed at the couple until there were tears running down their faces.

When they calmed down the four talked for hours until a prefect came and told them it was time to get into their robes.

Before she left, Amber turned to the group.

"Hey did you guys happen to hear who Head Boy and Girl were?"

"Well Hermione I know is Head Girl but-" Harry began.

"WHAT HERMIONE YOU'RE HEAD GIRL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" screeched an over-excited Amber.

"I didn't think it was a big deal.." Hermione muttered.

Amber was about to reply but the perfect was back, and after making Hermione swear to tell her later, Amber left the Trio's compartment and went to her own.

Amber caught up with Pansy, Blaise and Draco as they were boarding the carriages.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Amb how was Potty, Weasel and Book Worm?" Draco teased, using his old insult names before Amber had banned them.

She grimaced at him but proceeded to answer him.

"Good I guess. Harry was with Ginny and little Teddy all summer. You know little boy, his parents were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Well Teddy's Harry's godson so he got custody when Lupin and Tonks died. Then Hermione got Head Girl. Oh that reminds me. Do you guys know who got Head Boy?"

Both Draco and Pansy shook their heads but Blaise looked terribly suspicious.

"Blaaaaise?" She asked.

He sighed. "Draco was asked but he said no and then a few weeks later they asked me and I said I would do it."

Amber was overjoyed.

"Yes! My two friends are the Heads! I'm gonna get away with everything this year!"

* * *

The Feast began as usual. Everyone piled in and the First Years were Sorted. Slytherin welcomed twenty three new recruits. They all looked very promising.

"Now before you all dig in, after the Feast I ask all Sixth and Seventh Years to stay behind afterwards." Dumbledore concluded and as soon as he finished speaking the food appeared and Sixth and Seventh Years barely had time to wonder what they were being help back for, before their senses were overwhelmed by the delicious food the Hogwarts Elves cooked.

"So you never answered our question earlier." Blaise said in between bites of chicken.

Damn it, Amber thought, I thought they'd forget.

"Well I guess I'm as good as I can be, considering. I'm just hoping for a normal year and to get my NEWTs and get out of school."

Little did Amber know this was completely the opposite of what she was going to get.

After the students in Years One through Five left the Sixth and Seventh Years gathered at the end of their tables.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out and took their respected seats.

"Professors," Neville Longbottom squeaked. "What's going on?"

"They were getting to that before you interrupted them idiot." Pansy snapped.

Although Amber knew her as the caring, soft girl, Pansy still had no patience for Gryffondors.

"Yes well it has come to light that yesterday the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt passed a law that affected all of you here." Professor Dumbledore began.

"What was this law Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Do you Gryffondors ever shut up and listen?" Pansy asked, irritated. "He was obviously getting to it now shut up"

"Thank you Ms. Parkinson." Professor McGonagall snapped, causing Pansy to sneer. "What Professor Dumbledore is trying to say is that yesterday afternoon at three twenty-five Minister Shacklebolt passed the Marriage Law."

There was a stretch of silence before Ginny Weasely spoke up, clutching Harry's hand, not liking the sound of this.

"But Professor, what does this Law dictate."

"Dear God you blithering idiots just SHUT YOUR MOUTHS and listen to the Professors and maybe your questions WILL BE ANSWERED!" shrieked an irritated Pansy.

"Silence, if you will Ms. Parkinson. But, Ms. Weasel, she has a point. No more interrupting either myself or Professor McGonagall."

There was complete silence.

"Thank you. Now this Law states that any witch or wizard at the age of seventeen or over, or approaching seventeen within twelve months has to be engaged to their Ministry chosen partner within two months. There are also further subjects being undergone but they have not been yet announced publicly."

Everyone sat silently as they absorbed the new information.

The Ministry would be choosing life long partners for them and they would have no say in the matter.

It took a minute or two but surely enough moments later the chaos began


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

"What do you mean we have to be married."

"How will they pick our partners?!"

"He can't do this!"

"What if you're in a relationship already?"

"What happens if you don't do it?"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall screamed.

"Thank you Minerva. Now I will answer one question at a time. Hands up. Yes Ms. Weasely?"

"What if you're already in a relationship?" Ginny asked nervously?

"I believe you busy inform the Ministry and they will decide whether you and your partner may stay together. Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sir, how are they picking our partners?" Draco asked.

"I believe they choose someone who matches your personality and IQ." Dumbledore answered calmly. "Yes Ms. Chang?"

"What happens if we refuse?"

"I believe the penalty is lose your magic, have your wand snapped and live as a Muggle"

There was a communal gasp throughout the Great Hall.

"Now I want you all to go to your rooms and get a good nights rest. If I was correctly informed you will be receiving the letters regards your partners tomorrow morning. Now off you pop."

"TOMORROW?!" Four Slytherins exclaimed.

"Yes, now get yo your Common Room you four." McGonagall scolded.

Amber, Pansy, Draco and Blaise all made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy and Blaise went straight to their rooms without a word to Draco or Amber but the other two sat together on the couch facing the dying fire.

"You okay Amb? You're awfully quiet?" Draco asked worried? In all the years he had known Amber she had never been this quiet.

Amber turned to Draco, tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted a normal year Draco, one normal year." And she fell apart.

She cried for her parents, for this Marriage Law. For everyone lost in the War. All the while Draco had pulled Amber onto his lap and held her close whispering:

"Everything is going to be okay Amb I promise. Everything will be fine."

When Amber finally cried herself out she was exhausted and fell asleep against Draco's chest. Draco was going to move them but he was too comfortable and he too fell asleep.

And so the pair fell asleep, Amber being cuddled by Draco, their faint smiles barely seen by the light of the dying fire.

* * *

The pair woke up around dawn, both stiff from the angles they had fallen asleep in.

Amber got up first and began to stretch herself out, while Draco was waking up.

"You okay now Amb?" Draco asked, coming to stand behind her.

Amber nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then I guess." Draco smiled, not a smirk like Amber usually saw but a rare smile, a real smile. One that lit up his eyes making them seem more blue and calm than grey and stormy.

Amber sighed and made her way up to her dormitory room, which she shared with Pansy, Millicent and a few others. She stretched out on her extremely comfortable bed and then curled up and went into a peaceful sleep where she dreamed of her blonde haired, grey eyed best friend.

Draco lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was confused.

Amber was his best friend, and best friends do that sort of thing if one of them is upset, right? But it felt more intimate.. I don't know but what I do know is that I have to protect her from whatever physco she gets paired with tomorrow.

And with that Draco slipped into a content dream state where he and Amber could be more than friends.

The next morning the Great Hall was unbelievably tense. All the Sixth and Seventh Years were nervously awaiting their letters, informing them of their soon to be spouses.

Only after the students in Years One to Five had left did the owls come, hundreds of Ministry owls poured in and stopped in front of a Sixth or Seventh year.

The Hufflepuffs got their letters first, then the Ravenclaws, then the Gryffondors and finally the Slytherins. A brown tawny owl stopped in front of Amber. She petted it's head and fumbled to undo the letter.

Blaise laughed and untied her letter for her, before turning to his own.

_Dear Mrs. Lee__  
__  
__First I would like to thank you for your cooperation in this project. This project is key for the survival of the British Wizarding Community. __  
__  
__You see the War greatly decreased the number of Witches and Wizards. And left the remaining scared. So we have now decided to pair young Witches and Wizards for life to help re-populate the community.__  
__  
__So I am pleased to inform you that you have been paired with Mr. Draco Malfoy. The two of you must be engaged by the end of two weeks and married by the end of two months. __  
__  
__There are furthers developments to the law underway and you will be informed when these come into law.__  
__  
__Yours sincerely, __  
__Minister Shacklebolt_

Amber was in shock. She looked at Pansy who looked like she was about to faint.

"Who'd you get Pans?" Amber asked shakily.

"I got the Weasel. The fucking Weasel!" She growled.

Oh God...

"Blaise?" Amber hedged.

"Hermione Granger." His voice sounded blank.

Amber tried to put off looking at Draco until she had to.

Grey eyes met blue, both containing panic and fear but also curiosity as to how their family would work


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N okay well here is chapter 3! I'm really happy with how this is going! Sorry about the short chapter but it was kind of a filler and I just thought the place I cut it off was really cute so I just cut it! So hopefully this one is longer.  
****  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, plots, brands or items you recognize but I do own Amber Lee!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

"Quiet down please, quiet dow-" McGonagall was trying to subdue the Sixth and Seventh years. Some exclaiming in horror and some shrieking in delight. Pansy, noticing the Professors failed attempts screamed:

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP PLEASE AND THANK YOU!"

The Hall fell silent again.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson. Now we know that this is a big shock for most of you, and even for those of you planning to get married before this announcement," McGonagall looked at Harry and Ginny, "it is still a shock to have everything so close. That is why from tomorrow morning onwards there will be a Couple Councillor available. Taking the position will be Mrs. McKenzie from the Ministry. She has been employed to keep couples together and the Ministry has informed us that she has yet to see a couple break up after seeing her. You will be excused from your classes today and tomorrow. Tomorrow you will receive a time to go to Mrs. McKenzie to introduce yourselves and make an appointment."

The Sixth and Seventh Years nodded solemnly, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Also, on the eighth floor of the castle living chambers have been provided, like a Muggle apartment. You and your partners will live there for however long one, or both of you attend Hogwarts. Now once you are ready I will call the couples to follow myself and be shown to their chambers. Your things have already been transported there. If you are uncomfortable with sleeping with your partner you may sleep in your dormitory."

The group nodded again.

"Good now the following couples follow me. Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Blaise Zabini, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Ginny Weasely, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Amber Lee, Mr. Ronald Weasely and Ms. Pansy Parkinson and finally Ms. Luna Lovegood and Mr. Neville Longbottom."

_Oh, I'm glad Neville got Luna. They've liked each other for so long,_

Amber thought to herself, while rising to leave the Hall with McGonagall and the other couples.

* * *

"Okay Ms. Lee, Mr. Malfoy this is your chamber."

"Thank you Professor." The two chimed together.

The room, which could only be an open kitchen, living and dining room was a pastel green colour with light wood flooring. There was a large green curved couch in the centre of the room. The dining area was a six seater dark oak table with six matching chairs. The kitchen came with a dark grey fridge, light wood cabinets and a rather large oven.

They were both silent for a long time.

"Look Amber I think we need to talk about this. I know this is all sudden and it's a big step up from being friends but I don't particularly want to lose my magic and I doubt you do either. So please I ask that we at least try this."

Amber walked slowly over to Draco and put her arms around his waist, knotting her arms around his back.

"You're my best friend Draco. I couldn't have asked for a better partner! You've been my best friend since we were eleven. Something like this is minor compared to the War we lived through. So I won't just try, I will do this. And probably have the time of my life too. I mean the Ministry had no idea what it was getting itself into, putting us together. We're going to cause more trouble than George and Fred Weasely...well just George now I guess...but you know what I mean."

Draco laughed and pulled her closer. They stayed like that before a frantic Pansy was heard banging on their door.

"Guys you'd better be home. The Gryffindor Weasel is driving me insane!" She shrieked.

Draco laughed and smiled down at his soon-to-be fiance.

"Should we let her in," he teased, just loud enough for Pansy to hear. "I mean, she will have to get used to him at some point."

Draco winked and padded silently to the door, his and Amber's hands connected, towing her along.

"Hmm I think you're right Draco, we should leave her to deal with him."

"IF YOU TWO DON'T LET ME IN SO HELP ME SALAZAR-" Pansy screamed, just as Blaise approached the door.

"Pans," Blaise laughed. "You know the way your a witch? Right?"

"Obviously, your point Blaise?"

"There is a spell to unlock doors..."

All three other Slytherins almost heard Pansy's brain go 'click'.

"Yeah...I knew...thought it was rude." She took a breath. "Shut up Blaise...Alohamora."

The door clicked open, letting Blaise and Pansy in.

"Right Draco, the addition of two Gryffindors to the gang is quite something. I think this requires your stash of Firewhiskey." Amber ordered.

"Amber, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Blaise said, slipping an arm around her shoulders and letting out a loud laugh.

* * *

"The minute McGonagall left us he was raging about how he was going to taint his bloodline with my filthy Slytherin blood. And I was all 'Ugh you wanna talk?' And he told me I didn't know what emotions were. Kept raging about his brother. As if I didn't know. I was there. Idiot. But then he said I didn't know what loss was like and I-" Pansy choked.

Amber scooted over to Pansy.

"Ron has a huge temper Pans, don't mind him. How could he know about Olivia?"

Pansy's three year old niece Olivia had been murdered by Bellatrix when her mother refused to obey orders. Pansy had been godmother and has blamed herself since.

"Yeah Pans don't listen to the Weasel. I mean he's so used to being centre of attention, and now he has you, and you outshine him in every way so he won't be centre of attention anymore." Blaise comferted from Pansy's other side.

"Yeah what they said." Draco said.

* * *

The group stayed drinking late into the night. When the guests finally left, Blaise was supporting Pansy although he looked quite wobbly himself.

After seeing his friends out the door Draco walked into what he assumed was the bedroom. In the activities of the afternoon neither of the two had seen the bedroom.

Like the living area the room was a pastel shade of green. The bed was king sized and was covered in a green silk duvet. There was a green and white tiled bathroom through the door on the left of the room.

Amber was seated at the end of the bed, sending all of her items to the correct drawers. Draco sat beside her and began to do the same.

When she was finished Amber stood and began to change into her pijamas. She Accio-ed a green cotton tank top and matching shorts and walked over to stand in front of Draco.

"Good night Draco." She murmured before lightly pressing her lips to his, only for a brief moment.

"I had to try that." She murmured again and padded drearily over to the bed. "I'll take the left side."

Draco sat in shock, thinking over the brief kiss. He had felt something flutter in his stomach, however brief, and it worried him.

He stood and began to undress.

He soon slipped into bed and pulled Amber's sleeping body close. Little did he know she was as wide awake as he was.

* * *

_Ron and Pansy's chamber._

* * *

Pansy wobbled into her chamber, in a giggly mood, giggling at something Funny Blaise had said. But the sight in front of her sobered her up quickly.

Sitting on the cream couch was Ron, with fury written all over his face.

"Where. Have. You. Been." He asked, his fury dropping from every syllable.

"Uhh I was with Amber, Blaise and Draco. We we're...talking."

"And drinking. I can smell it from here."

"Look Weasel-" Pansy began harshly.

"No you listen Parkinson. I may hate you but I want to know where you are at all times. Understand. All times. And forget about hanging out with those Slytherins."

Pansy was fuming.

"You absolute MORON RONALD WEASELY! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT THAT I BELONG TO YOU I WILL NOT HESITATE TO AVADA YOU!"

Ron looked down defeated.

"Right. Fine. Look me and Hermione ended things today so just give me a break."

"Give you a break?! My father was SENTENCED TO DEATH today. Not that he didn't deserve it but DEATH RON DEATH."

"Oh I'm...I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't. Look we can talk about this tomorrow. Let's just go to bed."

Ron nodded in agreement.

And together the Gryffindor and Slytherin walked, in silence, to their shared bedroom.

* * *

_Hermione and Blaises chamber._

* * *

Blaise walked into his bedroom to find Hermione Granger asleep.

He began getting ready, not realizing how much noise he was making.

"Zabini?" Granger asked sleepily. "Where have you been? It's...three in the morning."

"Oh sorry Granger didn't mean to wake you. I was with Draco, Amber and Pansy. We didn't notice the time."

"Okay Zabini." Hermione murmured and lay back down.

Just as Blaise crawled into bed Hermione spoke up.

"Zab- Blaise, seeing as we're going to be married soon I think we should be civil. And that involves using each others first names. Can we try?"

"You know what Hermione, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

The two laughed lightly and turned opposite ways and fell peacefully to sleep.

**A.N. I hope this longer chapter makes up for the shorter one last time. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! You have no idea what it means to me that you guys like this! **

**Also as always this is dedicated to my amazing beta, and best friend Queen of ink and shadows**


End file.
